It's Me
by Shadowlite101
Summary: Mike's life is one that most in the world would not wish on their worst enemy, even he would admit it. But now stuck between a rock and hard place he has no choice but to take a job at a run down pizza joint or risk facing eviction again...but what's the worst that can happen. I know the summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in this…

_Surrounded by the cold embrace of darkness, her dark veil blinding my sight and makes me to stumble about like a newborn babe. My legs like jelly, sloshing about in now what seems to be a red liquid that seems to slowly pull me under. I feel my panic rising, my screams for help only to fall upon deaf ears as the suction dragged me down further. My eyes straining to see the five figures in the distance all of whose eyes glowed showing different emotions, but none towards my own problem. The last thing I remember is a deep familiar laughter as the golden one finally comes closer to watch and this simple phrase…_

_**"IT'S ME…"**_

Awaken by the sound of the phone ringing, Mike found himself on the floor of his small kitchen apartment. The back of his head pounding from the bruise he had from falling out of his chair and the slight tinge of blood that whiffed itself within his nose. With a groan he picks himself up from his sprawled out position and lumbers over to phone knowing full well who was on the other end.

"Mike, it's about time you answered the damn phone…"  
>"Lovely morning to you too, Gladis…" He said with false cheer.<p>

"Don't start with me, Mike. You know why I am calling you're a month behind rent! I have been a patient Christian woman…"

'Funny, I could have sworn she was in league with Satan…' He thought a slight smile on his face.

"But even my patience wears thin, you better have some money by the end of the week or else you can say hello to your new roommates on the street!" With a loud click the conversation ends, and Mike scowls muttering small curses towards the woman. He had been homeless before; it was nothing new to hear the threat either. Taking a look at the dismal surroundings with roaches crawling in and out of every open crevice and the flickering lights that seem to dim no matter what type of bulbs you placed in them. Taking this into consideration, he would have happily pack what little things he had and left, but after making the promise to his late mother to make something better of himself, he knew starting from the bottom once again was not a good notion. He places the phone back on its ringer, heading back to the table littered with newspaper articles on job openings. But the more he looks, the more his mind descended into madness. Many of the jobs required him to have a college degree and good people skills…neither of which he had much of anymore and hardly ever used.

"What a load of crap…nothing here with enough cash to make this woman happy…" He tosses some of the papers aside ready to just give in, when his eye caught sight of a help wanted article in an old ring of coffee.

Help Wanted:

Night Guard Shift

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria

$120/….

The remainder of it was smudged but Mike's eyes widen a little, feeling like life was still not yet done playing its tricks on his life, but what choice did he have at the moment other than another eviction.

First time doing this after seeing the game. Please no flaming and please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The combined sound of the ringing phone and his ever helpful next door neighbors banging against the opposite wall made over sleeping not an option. Muttering a curse, Mike finally bangs against the wall, swearing wildly to get a small amount of peace and quiet from the next door neighbors. As if that damnable phone wasn't enough to shorten his patience, he didn't need to hear the playful quarrels of two lovers as old as he was so early in the bloody morning. Next was the phone to whom again he could guest was calling. Picking up the phone the same sarcastically sweet voice came into earshot.

"Good morning Michael, I heard you found something and you are going today." His eyes narrow in annoyance. He knew the old woman had a habit of snooping in others business, especially if she felt it was her obligation to dig up something that could make her more money on the spot.

"Yes I am hoping for the best…"

"Well you better," Her tone turning menacing for a moment before turning back to its artificial sweetness. "I will pray for you to get it immediately…" He could hear her voice trying to cover up the fact of not really knowing where this place was. A part of him was actually enjoying the fact that she didn't have that piece of information on him like he was a pawn in her sick game of being queen. "If you want, my husband can drop you off."

"That's very nice, but my interview is in a few minutes and I have to hurry. Have a great day…" with that he hangs up the phone and hurries back to his bedroom, taking out one of his old suits from his glory days. He dusts it off, brushing away a spider or two before ironing it and spraying it with some febreez to cover the smell of the apartment and his own shame in doing this and hurries off to get to the car. The sky seemingly on the verge of mischief as the scent of rain became heavy on the air and clouds slowly began to cover up the once blue sky. Mike could have sworn one of the clouds was in the shape of a hand giving a signature sign of flipping him off before rain began tumbling down in torrents. No one could hear the curses he was muttering as the rain drowned him out.

"Just stay calm; this can't get any worse…" He tells himself, only t be answered by the bus driver pass him buy and splatter mud all over him.

Rushing pass the mixture of sugar high and completely frightened children, Mike hurries toward the back area to a large door as if his life depended upon it; in many ways it did; taking a moment to slow down and breathe calmly before knocking on the door. A very irritable shout came from within for him to enter, nearly shaking his calm demeanor away within moments.

'Come on Michael…don't wimp out now….' He thinks as he opens the door only to be greeted by the deafening sounds of the phone ringing and lots of shouting on both ends. He stood there for a few moments, shuffling his feet before the sound of a phone slamming onto the receiver.

"Mr. Schmidt, you're late…" The sound of pounding rain on the old metal roof and lightning weren't enough to keep him from trying not to stare at the deadpan expression the woman had on her face. Though she seemed to be the same age as he, she already had the stern face of a royal queen who was quite displeased with her newest subject. He almost felt like he was back in college dealing with his most favorite elderly teacher, Ms. Adams and her gaze of disappointment towards him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"There is no excuse for me being late Ms. Thompson. I can only hope this doesn't make my chances of being hired wash down the drain." He said feeling a mental smack at the pun, and the ever souring gaze the woman gave. Putting a nearly silver strain back in place, she adjusts her glasses from the tip of her nose and huffs glancing at some photos and other documents that were quickly put away. She seemed torn between concede and annoyed as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Under normal situations I would have you thrown out. But you should consider yourself lucky, Mr. Schmidt that I am willing to give you this chance to redeem yourself. As of a few moments ago we were left with the night position open. Take the duty tonight and I will allow your belated situation to be forgotten." She gives him yet another glance of distaste before dismissing him from her office, to which he quickly obliges and hurries out not wanting to risk her taking away his only stepping stone towards normality and a new life. That's if he could call working at this place normal.

"I cut it a little too close…" He sighs walking over to see the security room. A part of him shivers a little as a feeling of dread could be felt from the small office, and yet part of him felt curious to look around, clearly seeing the place wasn't in any better condition than his own apartment. The only place that didn't have dust was the chair that sat near the middle of the room with a folded up uniform in it. Old decrepit pictures of the pizzerias mascots that were drawn by kids over the years were posted on a cork billboard with many spider webs that hung from there yellowing edges that were just as dusty as the rest of the place. 'Home sweet home' He thought sourly before noticing the two large buttons on both sides labeled light and door. "Why would they have something like this hear?" He was just about to press the button for the door when.

"Hey what are you doing in here, this is for…" Turning around he saw the expression on the old man's face turn from annoyed to anxious within moments. "It can't be…"

"Ah, sorry… I was just coming in to scope the place out since I will be coming in tonight." Scratching his head as if he were caught doing something super wrong. Yet the old man seemed dead set on just stuttering and nearly pointing a shaking finger at him.

"Get out…" He huffs jaggedly.

"Excuse me…"

"It's your fault you…you…did this…"

"Sir what are you…whoa!" Dodging the random item that was thrown at him, he hurries out of the room, rushing by the other employees and was just barely stopped by an oversized man who had too many pizzas. Simply ignoring the booming voice of his new manager and the screech of the old man, he hurries back out into the rain and back into the world of liquid confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that all about?" Michael could only ask himself this question over and over in his mind as he sat in his car reliving the situation just hours before. That look…he had only seen that look once before in his life, the look of absolute fear and rage. It was enough to make his face pale upon remembrance of those deadly memories. But he couldn't back out of it now…he had his promise to keep and he didn't want to go back empty handed. Bracing himself for yet another outburst, he steps out of his car in the rain and quickly into the building forty-five minutes before his shift started in hopes of avoiding anymore confrontation. And yet, to his surprise he didn't have anyone really yell at him for earlier. The place was nearly as silent as a grave; a far cry from its earlier festivities, except for the janitor giving a passive glance over to him and continuing on cleaning with the smell of grease and cheap cleaning appliances wavering through the air, reminding him of his dear landlady that brought a sour taste to his pallet. Yet his mind began to wander away from it all and over to the feeling of eyes watching him. A glance over and he could see the animatronics were looking downward, almost like children pretending to be looking at something on the floor. He would have let this slide but there was something about the way they were positioned that irritated him and like a parent he wanted to see what they were looking at. Getting closer to the stage, he looks around to see if anything was there before mentally smacking himself when he thinks about what he was doing and turning away, but the feeling still lingered along with the growing sense of paranoia.

"…I could have sworn…"

"MR. SCHMIDT!" Sighing at the screeching gorgon that was coming towards him, he braces himself.

"You nearly caused the biggest party we've had all year to go down the drain with your little performance!" straightening the glasses on her face she stood there ready for the man to start quivering, but to her surprise and somewhat disappointment he just stood there with a stoic look on his face.

"If I wasn't being chased out of the building by some lunatic old man throwing stuff at me I would have gotten out without making a scene." The sarcasm was thick in his voice, as he noticed the slightly disappointed gaze from her unsuccessful squawking. "Besides, from that check you got in your hand it looks like everything went well didn't it." Her face redden more at this as her mouth open to say something, but the sudden sound of Freddy's tune playing softly behind them for a moment made the woman go silent. She smiles softly and walks away with the janitor quickly following behind her.

"Hope you can handle this simple task Mr. Schmidt…."

Taking his seat in the office he ponders on the last words he heard before they had left. He was still heated from her arrogant and bossy tone towards him, especially the last bit that made him want to punch her right in the face. Much to his dismay he figured she was just like his landlady, relishing in her position…it was almost as bad as the smell of heavy duty bleach and pine sol in the room.

"Hope you handle this simple task…" He said in a mocking tone before looking again to see the small tablet on the table next to only non dusty thing there, the fan and turns it on to see what was on it. He was rather surprised at the quality of the tech, considering the rest of the place was as run down as the sewage line in his apartment and flipped through the areas that the cameras could see, finally coming to the stage again where the three animatronics were. A part of him had another bad feeling as he looks closer to the flickering screen.

"What am I thinking…?" He places the tablet down and groans. "This will be the easiest check I'll make, nothing to freaking worry about." Taking out a cigarette and lighting it as he relaxes for a moment before the phone rings at twelve on the dock. "Who the hell…?

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike; where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long…. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"The Bite…?!"

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power…. alright, good night."_

The sound of the cigarette falling to the floor was the only thing to be heard as Michael took a moment to find his breath. Slowly regaining what little sense he had and quickly shuts the doors down. Checking the tablet next he looks franticly at every room finally turning back to the animatronics to see…Bonnie was missing.

**Hi there, thank you for reading my fan fiction. Plz R&R and have fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this took longer than it needed, super sorry about the wait…I'll try to get better at keeping writer's block away. **

Chapter 4

Blood slowly drained from his face as the feeling of dread pulsated through his veins. He slowly turns around to see a tall dark figure in the window. Its gaze was set on him, crimson red eyes filled with disgust and the urgency to remove the object of its irritation. Believing himself to be just another victim of paranoia and her games of mischief, he rubs his eyes and looks again to see nothing there and turns back to the tablet to see he was down to fifty percent and it was only two AM in morning.

"Damn it!" He quickly goes to push open the doors to be greeted by pitch black darkness and her veil of silence before sitting back down and rubbing his temples. The phone guy's advice had struck a nerve that he had long thought was dead. He hadn't even thought about the day of nineteen eighty-seven and the news that swam about the incidents that came before this place was reduced to its dismal state, but now was not the time for curiosity. From what the guard said he had better stay alert and not bother with his own questions or his overwhelming desire to show his new boss his favorite finger and position of his bum. "Only forty-nine percent of power, robots ready to stuff me up the ass of a damn suit that probably smells like piss, sweat and grease, and I have four hours left before I get out of here on a wing and prayer…just like Mexico…" More swears crossed his lips as he continued to watch the cameras. For the next hour and a half he was surprise to see that none of them had tried anything again, just staring into the cameras or making noise farther away to probably test him. He checked the doorways again before returning to the cameras to see the rabbit had moved to the back stage staring into the camera with those same angry crimson eyes before turning away to check the other locations to see the chicken was gone. "Where did you go you ugly son of a-" A low and deafly close groan gave him the answer the animatronic smacks against the window with its mouth wide open.

"SKEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shit!" Trying to close the door, Michael quickly falls forward and smashes his face right into the button, with only moments of disorientation before noticing the yellow animatronic pounding on the glass madly with its hands. He stares back at it; hand over his bloody nose as the shaking glass and continuous screeching nearly made his mind melt into a useless puddle of rage. "For Christ's sake, shut up!" He yells suddenly more annoyed than frightened. His mind was starting to scramble into a disoriented mess as the blood continued to flow out heavily, beginning to cover up the carpet and flowing out of the office. His eyes widen even more now in terror as the level of blood came to his waist, hands forming from it and pinning him down as the levels rose higher.

"_All…your…fault…"_ A voice whispered in his head, the continuous chanting beginning to fill his mind.

'_This isn't real…it's just a dream…this isn't real!'_ He suddenly feels a rough fuzzy hand holding his chin as if he was a dog being examined by some sadist veterinarian. The smell of decay was strong as it plunged into his nose, making his eyes water, having no choice but to stare into the soulless eyes of a golden Freddy coming in closer and closer with a growing demented smile.

"_Oh, but Michael…it's very real. Don't you remember Michael, all that blood…it's all on you, Michael..."_Removing his hand away from the man's chin, Golden Freddy slowly begins to look up at Chica who's eyes suddenly widen in fear and quickly leaves them alone. _"Now then, where was I-?"_ He said, but the sudden chiming of the six o' clock bell made him lose his train of thought. _"Oh well…I guess we will have to play again tonight, sweet dreams…"_

"Mr. Schmidt!" Opening his eyes, he sees the redden face of his new boss hovering over him like a vulture. Her face shows some signs of disappointment and surprise with him still being there, but it was quickly covered over with more irritation than anything else. "Sleeping on the job I see?"

"Bloody morning to you too…" He growls lifting his hand to see the dried blood that coated the fingers of his hand. Was all of that just an illusion that his mind had made up? If not where the hell did that damn bear come from and why was it blaming him for something that he had no clue what was going on. He pinches his nose, wincing a little in pain as he wonder if he had just collapsed from a nose bleed, only chiding himself as he remembers the many tussles he had, and much worse bleed outs than just a nose bleed, even if he did actually bash his face into a hard plastic button. He wanted to just tell himself that it was all just a dream, but his gut feeling told him this was something else, and it was far deeper than he was sure anyone here was willing to speak about. Dragging his body from the ground, he looked around to see no signs of any blood staining the floor around him or the uniform and just stumbles by the woman high headed from the experience.

"So are you quitting?" He hears her mocking tone, imagining the smug grin on her face after seeing him unconscious from the clearly unmentioned information and stops.

"Actually, I'll be coming back tonight." Turning around he saw her face twist into irritation, he smiles in an unsettling way before turning back and continuing out to the front. "Besides, I have a score to settle…"


End file.
